The Bookworm and the Blond
by Marnee Rune
Summary: Draco is bored with his life as a sex god and he decides he wants a girl to want him for him. He may have found her one night in the library. My first FIC!
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first fanfic so bear with me and please review, I encourage you to give me constructive criticism, I can handle it. :)

So have fun!!

Oh and this story is definitely M!! so read at your own _discretion_!!

The Bookworm and the Blond

Draco is getting bored with Pansy and the endless hoard of girls that devote their free time to following him, talking about him, even _touching _him. He wanted a change, someone who wouldn't fall over themselves to get him to look at him, someone _he_ would have to chase.

But who?

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room watching a group of girls in the corner snickering behind their hands and throwing him covert glances. One of the girls, a passably pretty girl he had once entertained himself with, what was her name Claire, Clara, Cl- whatever, leaned over to the girl on her right to whisper in her ear. Whatever she said made the pale skinned brunette blush and lift startled eyes to Draco, seeing that he was looking at her made her blush even deeper.

But instead of turning away quickly as most of the young girls did she surprised him by tilting her chin at him defiantly and standing. The girls around her all giggled uproariously as she straightened her shoulders and started towards him. As she walked she unbuttoned the top three buttons of her shirt, exposing most of her small but pert breasts barley encased in her lacy black bra.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

She smiled a bit more, encouraged by that gesture. She ran a hand through her chin length black hair and down her neck to rest between her breasts, and winked.

Draco stared at her for a long moment, making the girl falter a little then he shrugged, stood and in one fluid motion grabbed the girl by the thighs, flipped her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs to a symphony of wolf calls and whistles from everyone in the commons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour or so later Draco walked back down the stairs tucking his shirt back into his pants. There were only a few people left in the common room and Draco decided he didn't want to talk to any of them so heaving a sigh he turned and left.

He didn't really have a destination in mind but anything was preferable to a boring evening by the fire. So he walked, his hands shoved in his pockets, without a care in the world. He wasn't worried about getting in trouble, he was Draco Malfoy after all, and everyone knew not to cross him.

Draco wandered up to the first floor where the Great Hall was and sat on the staircase. He started to think about the cute little brunette whose name he had learned was Camille. She had a very slender body a lot like his, hardly any curves, tiny little breasts that fit nicely in his hands and, lord, she was eager to please. The way she rolled her hips at exactly the right time and the thing she did with her tongue-

Well damn, now he was horny again. He could go find Camille for another go round but if he did that she might get clingy, you know expect things. God knows he didn't want that but what to do, what to do?

A sudden noise caught his attention and he sat completely still, listening. It sounded like footsteps small steps coming towards the stairs. He wasn't sure why but he instinctively jumped up and hid behind a tapestry. Peeking out he saw a pair of small bare feet start at the top of the stairs followed by a set of long slender legs clad only in a pair of short blue athletic shorts that hugged curvy hips, as the girls torso came into view he was awarded the view of her small waist and large breasts in a yellow tank top. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she turned her back to him before he could see her face but he was rewarded by the stunning view of her round butt. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun at the top of her head and bounced in rhythm with her quick steps; she was headed towards the library.

Once again not knowing why Draco slipped out of his hiding space to follow her. As she walked along she began to hum to herself, Draco got so distracted watching the sway of her hips along with the tune that he got to close and she heard him.

Stopping suddenly she whirled around- just as Draco ducked around a corner. She stared a moment.

"Is anyone there?" The still faceless girl asked. Looking around a moment more she then shrugged and continued walking.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief then resumed following her. She rounded a corner and disappeared into the darkened library.

She had only opened the door wide enough to slip through and left it open making it easy for him to slip through as well. Once inside he slid along the wall to his right and hid in the darkest shadows letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, suddenly a lantern flared to life near the center of the library. He was able to see the silhouette of the girl as she moved across the room to sit the lantern on a work table then move off to the darkness again, she returned a moment later with a ladder.

As she started to climb Draco decided to move closer, trying to figure out who she was.

_Well sneaking around isn't gonna tell you anything, and why are you sneaking anyway? You're Draco Malfoy! _

So squaring his shoulders he strolled up to stand behind the ladder where the girl was perched precariously near the top reaching for a book just out of her reach. As she stretched up on to her tip toes the shorts rose up to show the bottom of her round buttocks.

Draco let out a low whistle of appreciation and said "Need some help?"

The girl screamed and let go of the ladder falling off backwards in a whirl of flailing limbs. The ladder crashed into the table knocking the lantern to the floor, plunging the room into darkness.

He reacted quickly, he leaped forward and caught the girl around her waist easily, and she wasn't heavy but the momentum of her fall caused him to loose his balance and he fell, turning at the last second to cushion her fall with his body. The couple hit the floor with a mutual grunt; a deep pained one from him and a husky surprised one from her.

The girl's hair had fallen out of its loose bun during the fall and her caramel colored hair fell over his chest as her head came to rest in the crook of his neck, he could smell her shampoo, strawberry. They were both breathing hard and Draco was enjoying the feel of her full breasts against his chest and her small waist in his hands.

She hadn't made a move to get up yet so Draco took the opportunity to slide his hands down her sides to her shapely hips, still she hadn't moved so he slipped his hands around to her round buttocks, she shivered but still didn't pull away.

Draco raised an eyebrow, _who is she? Why hasn't she pulled away? Does she know who I am?_That thought made Draco try to pull back, he didn't want another girl who wanted to fuck the infamous Draco Malfoy. But the nameless girl refused to let go of his neck, this intrigued Draco there was no possible way that she could have seen who he was, she didn't have time during the fall and now the room was completely dark as well, so _why_?!

When the girl realized he wouldn't pull away she cautiously let go of his neck and pushed her up with a hand on each of his shoulders to straddle his hips. He could feel her gaze upon his face but he couldn't make out who she was.

They sat like that for a long silent moment, each imagining who the other was. Finally the silence became too much for Draco and he brought his hands up to rest on the downward curve of her waist that was all the incentive she needed. She slid her small hands up his slender neck to curl her fingers around his silky hair. She leaned down and tentatively touched he lips to his, fire raced through Draco's veins.

Her lips were as soft as velvet and she tasted like mint. He brushed his lips across hers in a few smooth strokes then he used his tongue to trace the seam of her lips, begging entrance. She sighed and Draco slipped his tongue into her mouth, their tongues swirled and teased in an imitation of what was likely to come.

The girl moaned and Draco moved his hands down her sides and hips to run the length of her thighs. When they reached her knees that rested on the floor he ran them back up and his fingers snuck under the edge of her shorts. He found the crease between her thighs and the elastic bands of her panties and ran his thumbs up it to rest on her hip bones. She shivered again and tightened her fingers in his hair. Draco's body reacted and he rubbed the hard ridge of his erection against the cleft of her buttocks.

The girl sat up and looked down at him with her head cocked slightly to the side awaiting his next move. Draco simply reached up with both hands and curled them around her full heavy breasts and brushed his thumbs across her already hard nipples.

She sighed again and let her head fall back onto her shoulders thrusting her breasts more fully into his greedy hands. Draco ached to feel the real things, to taste them. He slid his hands back down her front and grasped the hem of her tank top then swiftly pulled it over her head.

The meager moonlight that filtered through the window cast just enough light on for him to get a clear view of the pale skinned raspberry tipped breasts that so perfectly fit in his hands.

Draco's voice was unnaturally husky as he said "Gods love, I would love to see all of you."

The girl just giggled and leaned back down to kiss his neck as she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the ends from his pants. He sat up in order to remove his arms from his sleeves and instead of lying back down he took her legs and wrapped them around his waist so that their bodies were pressed most intimately together.

They remained in that position for an unknown length of time kissing and allowing their hands to explore each others bodies.

Draco then took the girl by the shoulders and pushed her onto her back and began raining kisses down her body, when he reached her breasts he laved each one with a swirl of his tongue around each nipple. He spread kisses further down gently nibbling as he went. He kissed all the way down to the waist band of her shorts and licked his way back up to her navel.

Draco curled his hands around the top of her sorts and her panties underneath and slid them down her hips then thighs then past her knees down her calves and finally over her small feet. She lay bared before him and Draco sat up again to view her as best he could in the moonlight. Her face was still cast in darkness but he could see the shape of her, fuller than most he had had but undeniably more beautiful.

She reached up and touched her hands to the button of his pants slipping it from its fastener, then she slowly, oh so slowly, pulled the zipper down. Draco shivered and stood to pull his pants off. He stood with his face and shoulders in shadow but he could feel the girls heated gaze upon his erection, he had to clench his fists to keep from just jumping on the girl and taking her without a care but for some reason he didn't want to do that to this girl.

Oh yes he wanted her and fiercely but so far their coupling had been slow and hauntingly sweet and he was loath to change that. So he knelt and kissed the tip of each breast again before spreading his body across hers and kissing her deeply.

The girl wrapped her hands around his waist and slid one down to caress his buttocks and the other up to sink into his hair. Bracing himself on one hand Draco reached down and parted her with his fingers, she moaned into his mouth and he couldn't hold off any longer. Draco slipped himself into her tight body in one smooth motion.

They both pulled away from the kiss at exactly the same moment, both shocked by the jolt they felt. A shaft of light fell across both their eyes and his piercing blue gaze latched onto the soft caramel of hers, they remained completely still, joined, and mesmerized.

Then the light was gone breaking the spell and the intense urge to complete what they had started returned, Draco slowly withdrew almost to the point of leaving her then just as slowly sank back in. They kept this tempo for only a few moments as the tension built, they began to move faster straining against each other to reach that seemingly elusive pinnacle.

The only sounds in the dark library was the sound of their labored breathing growing faster and faster, then Draco began to feel her tighten around him and he knew she was close, so was he. She opened her mouth to let out a cry of completion and Draco quickly fastened his mouth over hers to swallow it as well as mask his own as they crested the tidal wave together.

Draco collapsed on top of her as they both struggled to regain their breath. His face was tucked securely against her neck and his hand was making long sweeps up and down her side. She still had one hand tangled in his hair and with the other she reached up and took hold of his meandering hand and laced their fingers together.

Their breathing became normal and still they lay there unwilling to break the spell that seemed to wrap around the library. Eventually they fell asleep still wrapped in each others arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Draco awoke just as the first fingers of dawn crept through the large windows he felt oddly cold. He opened his eyes to confirm what his mind already knew, she was gone.

And he had no idea who _she_ was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I hope you liked it and the next chapter will be up soon!!

Review Please !!11!!one!!

marnee


	2. Chapter 2

Important Authors Note

OH MY FREAKIN GOD GUYS I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY!!

Things have been really weird around here lately and I apologize for taking so long. This is the quickest I could get you a good worthwhile new chapter, I could have put a shorter crappy one up a couple weeks ago but I didn't want to do that to you, so it just took a little longer than I had planned.

I thank you all for even reading this story much less favoriting and reviewing and I hoe you'll forgive me!!

I PROMISE IT WILL NEVER TAKE THIS LONG EVER AGAIN!! PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE!!

Thank you again for all the reviews and the encouragement!

And I think it was Potter Entourage who said that Draco's eyes are gray not blue, thank you very very much cause I didn't know. But I'm gonna leave them blue cause I've got a thing for blue eyed boys so thanks again 3

Oh yeah I need some more help with some of the characters names that I seem to have forgotten so just let me know!!

I also used some of my friends names in the blanks love you guys!

Okay. Read on!!

Marnee 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Draco sauntered into the Great Hall a few hours later freshly showered his suspicious eyes scanned the face of any female he happened to cross. Some girls became flustered and looked away quickly while others took his obvious perusal as an invitation to flirt. All across the Great Hall his icy blue eyes sought only one other pair, the creamy caramel of the Bookworm.

He still had no idea who she was but he had to call her something! Mystery girl was to cliché, Library Girl was unimaginative! He had spent the whole morning trying to think of something better and he had finally settled on Bookworm, because anyone who was willing to risk detention in order to get a book from the library after curfew had to love books. But even that clue didn't help him in his search because there were tons of academically minded girls at Hogwarts who would study late into the night. And boy did this girl _study_!

A smirk spread across his face at his little joke, and his body reacted to the memories causing him to scowl and hurried to his seat. He sat down to the right of Crabbe and Goyle who were too busy stuffing their faces to even notice he had arrived. Still scowling he reached for a goblet of pumpkin juice and swallowed it in one gulp.

Draco turned his attention to the door of the Great Hall where more people, _more_ _girls_, were entering.

_God! This is ridiculous! _Frustrated he stood up again and stomped out of the Great Hall staring at his shoes with his hands in his pockets, missing the caramel gaze of the caramel eyed girl who brushed up against him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was the first to arrive in the dungeons for double Potions with the Gryffindor- half an hour early.

_Dimmit now what do I do?_

Sighing he slid down the wall and rested his head on his knees, a list of names running through his head. It certainly wasn't a Slytherin; he would easily recognize any of the girls from his own house for gods' sake! And no Hufflepuff would be brave enough to sneak into the library much less to have sex with him on the floor of said room. So that left the Ravenclaws and …. Gryffindor. He could see any Ravenclaw sneaking to the library but he wasn't sure if even they were gutsy enough to take on a Malfoy in the dark.

So it had to be a Gryffindor. Right? But who? She was defiantly an older student a fifth year at least so that left him fifteen girls to choose from.

He reached for his bag and pulled out a quill and an old homework assignment and flipped it over.

Fifth Years:

Katrina Rowe

Emily Trent

Rosalina Layman

Alyssa Worth

Mona King

Sixth Years

Hattie Hall

Jessica Harris

Megan Gurney

Ginny Weasley

Fiona Dean

Seventh Years

Lavender Brown

Parvati Patil

(3 HELP I DON'T REMEMBER THE OTHER TWO GIRLS

4 I FEEL STUPID!! SOMEONE LET ME KNOW PLEASE! Oh I know who number 5 is but for the story Draco doesn't so yeah)

_One name, why can't I remember the last girls name there's one more Gryffindor who i- _he heard footsteps sound around the corner. Draco jumped up and hastily shoved the paper into his bag before leaning nonchalantly against the door- he must always look cool, aloof, and quintessentially Malfoy.

The group of students rounded the corner chatting and laughing, but when they saw Draco leaning against the door the noise dwindled and everyone came to an awkward halt. Both Gryffindors and Slytherins exchanged confused glances. After all Draco was Head boy and undoubtedly Snapes' favorite student he was normally late if he even showed up at all.

Silence reigned.

19 students from rival houses joined by confusion faced the lone blond.

"What?" it was a whisper but it was enough to break the tension and the Slytherins obediently separated themselves from the Gryffindors to congregate around their "Prince".

A few moments later the door to the dungeon flew open and the students filed in to the classroom. Professor Snape was standing at the front with his arms crossed over his chest tapping his wand against his cheek with odd impatience.

"Don't bother to sit just line up against the back wall." As soon as everyone had complied Snape took a step forward and began speaking.

"Apparently, Dumbledore thinks that there isn't enough "unity" between the houses so….he's chosen you, the oldest and most…responsible," as he said the last he looked at Harry and Ron who smirked at each other, "of the students as guinea pigs for a mad little project of his." Snape turned his back on the class and straightened his shoulders as if preparing for battle. He walked all the way behind his desk before turning to face them again.

"As I was saying, Dumbledore wants you to spend as much time as possible with someone from another house so we will be divided into pairs, one male one female, one Gryffindor one Slytherin."

Groans and angry protests burst from the, until then silent students.

"Silence!" Snape screeched "you will cooperate or fail. I will not hesitate to take points or give detentions even to my own house!"

Everyone was again shocked silent.

"Now lets get this over with." With that Snape turned to the black board and touched it with his wand and every students name appeared listed into four different categories based on house and sex. With another tap the names began to slide across the board to rest against their new partner.

Draco watched from his position against the door when his name began to slide across the board he followed its slow progress with his icy blue eyes narrowed. When it came to a bumping stop against the girls who he would be stuck to his eyes bulged.

The name he hadn't remembered earlier. HOW could he have forgotten that name? He read the line again this time aloud.

"_Draco Malfoy - Hermione Granger_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
